TV Stars Broadway
'TV Stars - Broadway '''is the second season of the TV Stars saga. It featured 12 celebrity players vying for a million dollars and their own TV show. For the second season, things were improved upon over the first season. For the first time, outgoing VIPs could not win VIP for the second time in a row. As well, the first TV Stars twist was incorporated. PokemonTrainer beat AshleeWilliams by a vote of 4-3 in the spectacular finale. The season received praise for the challenge format and the incredible cast -- an improvement over the season one cast. Twists '''Paparazzi -- '''One member of the celebrity household is actually a member of the Paparazzi. Their goal is to find at least 5 juicy claims from people in the house and feed them WITH proof that they said it to the host. If it is juicy enough and unknown to many others, it will count as a point. When the MVP ends, the Paparazzi will need to have their 5 claims in to complete their objective and receive an automatic MVP for the week. Season Summary In the debut episode, ''TRAINER DID U MENTION ICE CREAM, the twelve contestants all entered the house, eager to begin this new season of TV Stars. When the game began, the changes to the show's production were announced, along with the first twist of TV Stars's history. One of the celebrities among them was actually a member of the Paparazzi! The Paparazzi had a different goal than the rest of the celebrities, by which they needed to get juicy information about the other celebrities in the game. PornvatiShallow was selected as the Paparazzi, and told that she needed to find 5 bits of juicy information before week 7 when the MVP vote would end. Confusion ensued during the first VIP challenge, where Asami managed to win the very first immunity of the season. When the MVP vote occured, everyone was eager to please America so they could have the first MVP. Luckily for Gideoncrawle, everyone loved him more than the others, and so he was the MVP of the week. After the formation of the #Krew alliance, Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin decided to vote randomly at the first elimination. With Asami as the VIP, the choice to vote randomly proved fatal, causing Korra to be blindsided first with five votes on her coming from another alliance. In the second episode, You want to play pattycake?, Catbug offered to play Pattycake with the cast, but mostly everyone was busy doing something else. Asami, Mako, and Bolin were the three remaining members of #Krew, but because Korra was eliminated, Mako suffered a breakdown and quit the season, leaving Bolin and Asami as the sole survivors of #Krew. After #Krew had a fallout, Bolin and Asami teamed up. With Asami unable to be the VIP, Bolin tried to win, and succeeded. When the MVP vote came along, the now visible Ashlee managed to win and be the second favorite of America. This caused players like TinaBelcher and Gideoncrawle to become worried about being targeted. Tina, as the runner up of both MVPs, and Gideon, the winner of the first, both were worried about being eliminated because of their status with America. However, in the end, it came down to the elimination of Asami with 6 votes to blindside her. With all of the members of #Krew gone, only Bolin would be left to survive the others. With the Jury starting in I'M SUCH A VICTIM, a new addition to TV Stars was created for the Jurors to participate in. They were able to name the house after surviving three eliminations. After six minutes of fighting over house names, PokemonTrainer decided to name the house "Paul's Republic Brownies 4 Now and Ieiomah at Ashlee's Place" -- putting together each idea into one large house name. After Tina shockingly won the VIP challenge, the MVP vote came down to Gideon and Cassandra. Gideon managed to earn one more vote than her, causing him to win MVP for the second time in the competition. It was time for the first MVP bait, as well. Gideon was given two DVDs and had to give them out to two players in the game. He decided to give one out to Ashlee and one to Pokemon. Ashlee was given the good DVD, which allowed for her to vote twice that night. Pokemon got the bad one, which caused him to lose his vote that night. After drama with the double vote and the removed vote, the cancellation votes were tallied. With a vote of 5 to 1 to 1, Bolin was the final member of #Krew to be blindsided. His elimination, however, marked him as the first member of the jury. In ~THE PAPARAZZI HAS STRUCK AGAIN~, the Paparazzi made tons of crude statements about their peers. A majority of the cast had suspected Bolin as the Paparazzi, but they were wrong. Pornvati was still at it, but suspicions arose when the players targeted by the Paparazzi realized that the only person who could have known their secrets was in the #BlackD alliance with Tina, Pornvati, Cassandra, and PokemonTrainer. All fingers were pointed at Pornvati now, and she needed to win VIP or MVP to stay alive. In a shocking VIP task, Gideon managed to win and secure himself another week in the game. However, there was still the MVP vote. Pornvati begged America, but they didn't seem to listen. Ashlee managed to win her second MVP, causing Pornvati to be open to elimination. All votes were cast, and Pornvati tried to convince her alliance to vote out AttentionWhore. It did not work, however, because Pornvati was blindsided with 4 votes against her. It was then revealed that she was in fact the Paparazzi, and that she only needed one more claim and to survive to the next week to win an automatic MVP. In The Legend Of Total Drama Island, Gideon realized he was in trouble. He made many attempts to talk to other players in the game and find out who to vote, but it did not work out in his favor. With Ashlee as the VIP and with Cassandra as the shocking MVP, Gideon needed to convince the others to vote someone else out to stay in the game. Cassandra was given a bait, and gave out laptops to Tina and to Gideon. Gideon got the good laptop, which negated one vote from him at elimination. Tina got the bad laptop, which revealed that she needed to go to the TV Stars medical facility to get checked for "Canser", meaning she was in exile and couldn't strategize or talk to anyone, and that she would end up voting last. With all renewals then handed out, Gideon and PokemonTrainer were the final two. Gideon was voted out with 4 votes against him, not counting the fifth vote by Catbug which was thrown out. In Is this what the season has come to?, Cassandra notes that the only people remaining are all either bugs, women with itchy crotches, a Pokemon Trainer, or a snarky female. With this remaining cast, anyone could have gone next. After the shocking VIP win by Tina, Ashlee begged America to let her be the MVP. It worked, because she was unanimously voted as the MVP for the week. Cassandra, PokemonTrainer, AttentionWhore, and Catbug were the only ones eligible to be eliminated this time. With a heavy alliance meeting, it was decided that AttentionWhore should be eliminated. However, things worked differently that elimination, because Cassandra was blindsided with 3 votes because of PokemonTrainer flipping on his alliance with Tina. In I'LL DEFINITELY GET AMERICA'S SUPPORT NOW, the final MVP vote was announced. With the final five of Tina, PokemonTrainer, AttentionWhore, Catbug, and Ashlee remaining, who would be eliminated next? This question would be answered by the newly formed #BlindsideAshleeAntagonistAlliance, which was formed by Tina and PokemonTrainer. Catbug was inducted, and the goal of these three was to eliminate Ashlee primarily. However, when she won the VIP challenge, the alliance flipped to vote out AttentionWhore. With Tina now as the MVP, she was given the final bait of the game. She handed out a good book to PokemonTrainer and a bad book to Catbug. PokemonTrainer was given a choice of 10 eggs, and each would contain an ability or a dud. He got a dud and one vote negated from him at elimination, along with a special power to "Puzzle" someone. He puzzled AttentionWhore, causing her to have to complete a puzzle by a deadline in order to gain the ability to vote back. She failed, causing her vote to be revoked. Alongside this, Catbug also lost his ability to vote, leaving PokemonTrainer and Tina as the only ones eligible to eliminate someone. With their sole two votes, AttentionWhore was eliminated from the game. In I would never betray Jimmy Jr..., Tina reveals that she no longer trusts PokemonTrainer for voting out Cassandra. With the MVP vote cancelled, it was revealed to the entire cast that the previous VIP winner would be allowed to compete -- causing the final four all to be competing together in the final challenge before the final three rally. With this occuring, Ashlee managed to win another VIP, throwing a wrench in the #BlindsideAshleeAntagonistAlliance alliance. At that elimination, PokemonTrainer made up with Tina, causing the two of them to blindside Catbug, sending him out of the game at 4th place. At the final three in Broadway Finale, Tina lost connection due to her "Canser" (which she didn't really have), causing her to miss the final challenge. Because of this, Ashlee was able to win the final VIP and cast the sole vote to eliminate someone. A new addition to this vote was added pre-season, allowing for the VIP to cast a sole vote or send the tied players to draw straws in the event of a deadlocked tie OR in the final three. She decided to eliminate Tina, causing her to be the final juror. In the end, it came down to Ashlee vs PokemonTrainer. PokemonTrainer was handed the win with 4 jury votes over Ashlee's 3. Reviews "I was pleasantly surprised tbh. It didn't completely suck so I'm happy." ''-- Mister.. E., Music Enthusiast'' "It's probably the funnest OC RP I've ever been in! Not one character wasn't enjoyable or had something to love; everyone had personality. There was comedy, but also drama, romance and character development. It was a strong story through and through."" -- Rhonda the Stalker Fan, winner of Dravivor Seychelles "TV Stars is actually a really fun RP. It doesn't feel too much like any other established reality show and the environment gives on emphasis on characters that might not get it in other RPs." -- Shadowgeoff, host of Rejectvivor "Fab" -- Cokeman11, host of CKSurvivor '' ''"'Very organized, great cast, fun challenges, and many shocking moments. The Paparazzi twist was a great addition as well. Just a great RP overall." -- BrunoSomebody, host of Soovyver List of Celebrities Game History Voting History Game Awards tba Possible Returning Players tba Trivia tba